Kazuma Kiryu
JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE KIRYU FUCKED MY DOG AND KISSED MY SISTER Personality JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE Appearance JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE GODDAMNIT I FUCKING HATE ISRAEL Yakuza 0 YAKUZA 0 RAPED MY ENTIRE FAMILY AND PISSED ON BARON'S DICK Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami BINARY DOMAIN CAN'T SELL COPIES Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 It hJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREas been a year since, Kiryu became 4th Chairman of Tojo clan, resigned from Tojo Clan on same day, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE YakuzJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREa 3 ery member of Tamashiro family and rescued Saki. When Kiryu has returned to headquarter of Ryudo Family after the rescue, Daigo Dojima, now 6th Chairman of Tojo Clan, walks into Ryudo Family, which surprises both Kiryu and Nakahara. Daigo did acknowledge that it was Tojo Clan's job to re Kiryu is now 40 years old, and he and Haruka have moved to Okinawa after the feud with the Omi Alliance and run an orphanage called Asagao in Okinawa. While their lives were peaceful, it only lasted for a few months when their orphanageas drunk and filled with sorrow, understanding the situation Kiryu raided into Tamashiro headquarters on his own defeating evearch land and productivity of Okinawa for the sake of military base expansion and hotel/resort expansion. For this job, Tojo clan did hire a local group, however, he was informed that their method was very severe and he has personally traveled to Okinawa to put stop to it including Ryudo Family and Tamashiro Family. Daigo and Nakahara who finally came to his true senses agreed that YJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE Using the audit stolen by Hamazaki, JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREKiryu agrees to a trade-off for the lives of the Saejima as he goes through a gauntlet of Katsuragi's men. Encountering Katsuragi, Kiryu begins the exchange with Yasuko as he hands over the file to Kido. Kido then shoots Katsuragi and reveals his true allegience was with Arai. However Arai shJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREoots as well as he suspects Kido was a plant as Kiryu calls him out on his treachery. After the two men take their leave, Taiga decided that it was time to decide the fate of Katsuragi and decided to spare him as he had no allies or assets left and is likely to be cast aside once Arai assumes control of the Tojo with Daigo as a puppet ruler. However it was revealed Katsuragi had a bulletproof vest and a gun and wounds Taiga. As he attempts to make the killing shot on Taiga, Yasuko shields her brother as she is fatally shot. In one last attempt at redemption, she makes her final murder as she kills Katsuragi. Avenging the Saejima siblings for 25 years of turmoil but at the cost of Yasuko's life. Licking their wounds at New Serena, Kiryu and company are distraught at how despite Katsuragi's death that the true mastermind has seemingly triumphed over them. With Munakata and Arai still alive and Daigo collaborating with the police, they feel like they could do nothing to stop Munakata's ambitions. Kiryu thJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREen receives a phone call from Haruka of Hamazaki's passing and his final message to Taiga to protect the clan at all costs. Inspiring Taiga to fight again with Kiryu and the others. They pay their respects to Hamazaki and Yasuko and begin their counterattack At Millenium Tower, the whole truth was reJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREvealed. Kido was a plant by Daigo as he suspect Arai was a police plant and sought to root him out only to be outwitted by Munakata who reveals his intention to arrest them all and take the money for themselves. Before they can do that, Kiryu and company descend upon them and Kiryu fights Daigo as payback for Majima's arrest and his poor decisions and emerges victorious. In the credits, Kiryu oversees Saejima's ceremony as a family head in the Tojo with Majima and Daigo welcoming him to the Clan. Yakuza 5 Kiryu is now FUCKING DEAD 44 AREmbers of the Yrunning amagasa family ends up with Kiryu being dragged into another fight. After the two head their separate ork theMayumi. After w next day hJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREe is met by Yuu Morinaga and Masato Aizawa, members of the Tojo Clan who were security for Daigo during his visit to Fukuoka. They inform Kiryu that Daigo has gone missing and that the last person he had contact with was Kiryu. Aizawa and Morinaga show up at Kiryu’s house the following day, having gotten into a brawl with Yamagasa men. They learways, Kiryu heads reflect on the events of the day. Suddenly, an unknown woman enters his apartment, and it’s JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREevealed to be one ofJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE the hostesses from the hostess club and has a chat with girl named n Minoru Aoyam back to his apartment toa has taken up being the interim chairman of TojoJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREan. While going to retrieve his boss Nakajima from a dinerJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREgo and thus doesn’t know where he is, but he does reveal a lot of information was leaked by Aoyama. Kiryu rushes to the hotel where Madarame and Aoyama are only to find Madarame stabbed after trying to shoot Aoyama. Aoyama was planning to take over the Tojo Clan and thus frames Kiryufor attacking Madarame and shooting Morinaga. Kiryu fights his way out, but Aoyama sets off the explosives in the hotel and eliminates any evidence. The following morning, Kiryt of Yumi and reveals that he knew the truth that she was spying on him. She is Madarame’s daughter and was tasked with watching Kiryu as a favor to Daigo to keep Kiryu’s life peaceful. He reveals Daigo also was never abducted but has instead gone into hiding as hasa e believed that Aoyama was making an attempt on his life. With Daigo sorting out affairs incognito, Madarame gives Kiryu a letter for Yahata. Kiryu meets with Yahata and shows him the letter ordering the dissolution of the Yamagasa Family. Yahata agrees but he’s still intent on fighting the Tojo. Kiryu tearsu finds Mayumi at his apartment as she attempts to consummate her relationship with him but he rejects out of respec up the letter, saying that the Yamagasa need to remain intact to keep the peace in Fukuoka. As such, he has Yahata call up Aoyama demanding to meet at the docks for a battle. Instead of having the Yamag and Tojo fight, Kiryu proposes he take on Aoyama’s forces by himself as that won’t be a war and Watase PISS t his orphanage. As Kiryu JUNE 4 1989 T e doing of him aJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREnd Aoyama. Currently three main families are vying for the Chairman posiJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREtion with the Watase, Katsuya, and one other person. Then Baba and Kiryu see a bro IANANMEN SQUAREarrivJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUAREes in Tokyo, he quickly realizes that he’s being followed by none other than Baba who admits that he’s an accomplice in the Omi Alliance’s plan and that the main objective of the plan was to draw out Saejima and Kiryu due to them being seen as the pillars of the Tojo Clan. However, Baba is not working with Morinaga whose actions in Fukuoka were thadcast saying Haruka’s concert has been canceled, making Kiryu even more certain of Katsuya’s guilt which Saejima and Aizawa also see. Kiryu tells BabaJUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE to relay a message to Haruka and heads off the Kamurocho Hills. Kiryu and Saejima fight their way through the Omi Alliance members separately until they reach Katsuya in his suite with Watase following after. On the roof of the hotel Katsuya admits he is not the mastermind, but had to trick Kiryu, Saejima, and Watase into showing up in order to lure out the culprit. JUNE 4 1989 TIANANMEN SQUARE * http://ryu-ga-gotoku.com/ Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Dojima Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Tachibana Real Estate Category:Sunflower Orphanage Category:Morning Glory Orphanage Category:Nagasu Taxi Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Orphans Category:Chairmen Category:Yakuza Category:Coliseum Fighters Category:AI Partners